


Last

by cardsuits



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 09:00:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/648861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cardsuits/pseuds/cardsuits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The last human on earth is a child.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last

The last human on earth is a child. She's no more than 7 years old, and she's in bed, faint and weary from a dreadful cold. It's quite ironic, actually, that when Jack Frost disappears, winter becomes permanent. A few days ago they were at least 30, but now there's only one left. She's clutching her teddy bear close as her fever becomes worse.

"She's got no more than a couple of minutes, you know." Pitch begins, breaking the silence. Sandman only nods, remaining even too quiet for a mute person. The area around them is surrounded in complete darkness, with the exception of a night light that remains in the little girl's room and the faint glittering of sandman's weakened being. Without speaking, the two of them move into the room of the little girl. Her eyes are closed, but she's not sleeping. She's too hot, and her throat is dry. 

Sandman opes his arms, and two very tiny golden birds come out, dancing in the air and resting on top of her forehead. Her breathing becomes more peaceful, but only for a few seconds. And with that, Sandman stumbles a little and has to sit down. 

Pitch has no words and moves to get ahold of the other, his body reacting subconsciously when Sandman falls -- but he catches himself halfway. Sandman is too exhausted to notice. His face remains grim, and he sighs. "Why did you do that?" _You're committing suicide and taking her down with you_ , he wants to add. Sandman gives him no answer but an apologetic look, eyes full of an emotion Pitch recognizes as melancholy. After a moment of thought, he sinks down on the floor as well, joining the other.

They don't talk. They don't really tend to do so anyway -- not literally of course, as Sandman doesn't really talk -- and whenever they do it ends rather unfortunate. Pitch jumps a little as he's caught off-guard by the other leaning his head on his shoulder. In another setting this event might have been rather comical but Pitch is relieved that at last, someone feels comfort within his presence. It doesn't take long until Sandman disappears with a gust of wind and a smile on his face, and Pitch is left alone.

Behind him, the last human on earth stops breathing.


End file.
